That's not my Name
by Shattered-Gems-Still-Shine
Summary: When Basta goes to kidnap a girl and she knows who he is, he gets a willing captive. But they have a secret that no one can know, not even Capricorn. Basta's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

A Royal Secret

Chapter 1

I slowly opened the door to the house, no one appeared home. Hmmm. Too bad, at least they seem rich. I searched the rooms I slowly opened a bedroom door. Inside there was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She was still young and growing, no more than sixteen. She had a dark smirk on her face, I had never gotten this reaction when kidnapping. Never. Not even once, I cant say its not a shocker. I know who you are. The girl whispered pushing her golden brown hair out of her heart shaped face standing up.

I looked down on the girl. No, she wasn't no more than slightly over five feet, tiny little thing she was, Oh really. I chuckled raising an eyebrow taking a step towards her. She nodded and looked up at me with innocent electric blue eyes, Basta.

I grabbed her arm and pressed her body to mine with my knife along her throat. Smart girl, Ill have to learn your story on the way home. But for now your name girl? My curiosity over took myself, this girl carried herself like she was better than me and knew it. Who _was_ she?

She just smiled and removed my hand from her neck, Jezebel, Jezebel Grey. And I have read your book Inkheart. I know who you just by looking at you. I have a very vivid mind; I just wanna meet Capricorn and see if I was right now. She stared at me as if I was something from another world. Which I am, and she knew that. Suddenly she leapt, knife to my throat and knee in the groin. I am also quick to draw on the knife and will easily take your life but I need you. To do a favor for me. Take me with you. She hissed with a hint of begging in her voice. What a stupid girl, didn't she know I was _kidnapping_ her and taking her with me?

Girl, don't worry. I have a plan for you. I said picking her up at the waist and looking her in the eye. I will never let you go. We both chuckled as I set her down. But I do have a question Are you like royalty of something?

Umm..no. she grinned. I could easily pass for it though, I hate being treated like _just another weak girl _if I needed to I could kill someone right up. Jezebel glared at me. As if she knew my opinion on women.

Well, where your going your gonna kinda have to expect that, you'll probably end up getting raped, and becoming a maid. I muttered roughly. But you wont, if your royalty I said slowly and I knew we both had the same idea.

She packed her bags, my first willing captive. And usually I have to put up a fight and sometimes kill them doing it.

I liked this girl for multiple reasons, and she was gonna be treated well. Hopefully. I have never felt toward someone. This is scary; generally I don't give a damn. But now. I will kill for this girl I just met's safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some people call beauty the way someone looks, but it goes it beyond that. I only know that now. How they treat another person, how they carry themselves, how their voice sounds, I only know this because of Jezebel Grey. And I can honestly say she is the most beautiful person in the world. And I am one of the ugliest. Ive killed people, without a second thought. I can not say I am ashamed of this. It has made me who I am, a bitter, dangerous, and evil man. But whatever, Im proud.

BASTA! Jezebel screamed making me jerk back to reality. WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DIRTY LITTLE SKANK? I growled. Then regretted it.

Are we there yet? She smiled looking so fragile. I shook my head, shrugged, and turned on the radio. I love this song! Jezebel said enthusiastically. Umm Do you mind if I sing along?

I gave her a smirk. Only if you suck. She shrugged.

I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did, I did And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them... she had a powerful and amazing voice.

Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof top Write it on the sky love All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible. A grinned appeared on her smooth face.

Your a good singer. I muttered looking at the road which was turning to gravel quickly. She just waved off the compliment and looked around outside. It was dark now but curiosity gets the best of all of use sometimes. We pulled into the parking lot and I watched as Jezebels burgundy gown floated to the ground. Moonlight shone on her pale skin, she looked ghostly.

Don't look at me like that Basta. She grunted uncomfortably I just shrugged. You look like a vampire. I reached for my charms. Don't worry Jezebel is not a vampire. She yawned and leaned on the car, I shook my head and picked her up and started carrying her into the village.

She dozed off, slightly. Heads turned and looked, Cockerell limped over and grinned. Like em young, eh Basta? he laughed. I frowned and whispered If it were not for the girl, my knife would be on your greasy skin.

Basta put me down now. Jezebel mumbled waking. Cockerell and many other men eyed her up, I shifted defensively. You must be Cockerell. She smiled, he reached for her waist but she just pulled out her knife and had it to him. I know how you got your name you fool. Im not stupid,_ Cock_-er-ell. And let me tell you this, I'm not interested.

He nodded. Quick to draw a knife, let me see who else has that trait? Basta Do you have an ideas? Everyone snicker including Jezebel.

And I walked next to Jezebel glaring; just to say hands off to any others. We stalked to Capricorns house. Knock, knock, and knock. Finally Mortola came to the door scowling, Basta! Do you have any idea what time it is? Capricorn is in bed, and I do think you should wait until tomorrow for whatever reason you need him at this hou-eeer! She stopped and looked at me, then back to Jezebel and gave a look of disbelief, the girl? Shes, in my opinion, too almost young for you

I coughed. Thats why Im here to see Capricorn, he sent me on a mission, and I came back with the prize. She just nodded frowning and led us around, finally unlocked the door to his bedroom. We all stood there for a good minute. Jezebel, being the sensible one, knocked. Enter.

He sat there in his chair in front of the fireplace gazing into the flames. He really is albino! she whispered excitedly into my ear. A chuckle escaped, and Capricorn whipped around. Wow, he really is albino. Neither Jezebel nor I could take it and laughed.

Clearing my throat, Sorry, this girl is crazy. Capricorns eyes widened with curiosity and for some crazy reason adoration at the sight of Jezebel. This is Jezebel, she wanted to come with me not that I was really gonna give her a choice. I grinned.

Basta. I sent you out to find unique girls, to bear children. To work, to love, to follow in my footsteps. Capricorn breathed, You didn't disappoint me, though I have a feeling you two aren't telling me everything Jezebel shook her head.

My name is _Princess_ Jezebel Grey. I am sixteen years old, and I know who each of you are. I can tell just by looking at you. I have read the book Inkheart, its actually one of my favorites. I have always admired the bravery and recklessness I saw. I wanted it. Where I was in my life I didnt want. So I left with Basta she looked up and smiled at me. I will stay, but I want to be treated right.

I watched in horror as Capricorn stared at her, his piercing bland eyes. Finally he spoke, I will not live forever, I need an heir, and royal blood wont harm. You will rule after me. Jezebel breathed in sharply, Its agreed, but there is one thing that you must do. He pause and glanced at me, only for a second but I knew he really wanted me to listen to this.

You, Princess Jezebel Grey, must marry before your twentieth birthday. I my mouth dropped open, Jezebel didnt show any emotion. She just stared. She really did look like she was a woman of power.

Deal. As long as I can wear whatever I want and don't have to be a maid, I mean I will help but I will _not_ be a servant. She hissed defiantly. Also I am an outdoors person. I hunt, fish, and all that sort of stuff. I will need time to do that.

He nodded and turned to me looking pleasant. The princess can have the other nice room. Dont lock it, she can do whatever she pleases. But Jezebel tomorrow morning get on something fine I shall introduce you to the village in the church.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I unlocked the door and pushed in her multiple bags of things. I have never owned as many things this girl. I sat down on her bed and looked into the Uncracked mirror. "You're lucky; mine and practically everyone else's mirrors are cracked." She shrugged.

"Well can you help me put away things?" I didn't want to, but I did. She had a lot of clothes. I mean A LOT. It's not even funny, it took a while. Then she curled her hair and fixed her floor length dress. She really was pretty, a natural pretty too.

"Now some of you may be aware of the girl that joined us here last night. Just from looking at her she is stunning, but she is no maid. We have made arrangements and no one is to question her actions. She is too be treated with respect, and if any of you try otherwise….there will be serve consequences." Capricorn threatened on the next to me. "Now, may I introduce to you all, Princess Jezebel Grey." I watched as she floated in looking like a Goddess. Authority blazed off her. There were gasps and murmurs in the crowd. She took her place next to Capricorn, all eyes on her. The boss leaned in and whispered something to her; she nodded and took a step forward.

"As you know my name is Jezebel. I am from a small country far from here. I was not pleased there so Basta took me to somewhere where I could be free. That's all I wanted. And hopefully I will get it." She paused and looked around for a brief moment, "And also I need a guide of the woods, someone who knows them well."

A boy I recognized as _ raised his arm quickly. "I know the woods, I'll take you." And it was true that kid was always going into the woods for hours on end. He was an odd one, but obedient and willing enough. Jezebel nodded thanks and returned to Capricorn.

"That is all, and please. Respect." He said seriously shaking his head and dismissed the people who seemed to quiver with fear. He really wasn't that bad, and I don't think that Jezebel thinks so either. I adore him, I can tell you she doesn't but will put up with him. She's a strong girl.

"Basta, take Jezebel to change in her room than escort her to the edge of the village to meet _. She should have no trouble with him, besides she can take care of herself." Capricorn looked calm, but still happy, which is rare, even showing emotion is rare. But there was one thing I noticed, neither mentioned the wedding arrangements.

"Your wearing _that_ into the woods?" I gaped, who wears tight, tight, slightly ripped jeans, a lime green tank top that hugged her body, you could see every curve. It was disrespectful and forbidden back in our world for females to wear just _pants_!

"Calm down Basta. I'm putting a baggy black t-shirt over it." She said shaking her head. She reached into her dresser and found the shirt and put it on quickly. She tied the loose part to make it smaller and fit with a what she called a '_ponytail'_. I don't think it came off a horse. I told her that and she just roared with laughter.

She grabbed her bow and arrow and then shut the door. I walked Jezebel across the village all eyes on her, the other men liked having a princess who wore whatever she wanted. I shook my head and continued down the road. There _ waited. I suspect Capricorn got someone to inform him, but he was hopping from foot to foot anxiously.

"_." I growled making him whip around with fear in his eyes. "Ready?" he nodded, and Jezebel smiled.

"P-r-r-r-rincess Jezebel." He stammered, she laughed.

"You can just call me Jezebel." She said shaking her head. I looked up to the sky, sun shining down, and few clouds. Good hunting weather.

"Well you to better be off, I have things to do." I muttered leaving.

"Basta!" I heard Jezebel call cheerfully from behind me. She had been gone about a hour. I turned and saw that she had a rabbit in her left hand and her bow in her right. "I though that you might want a foot….because you know, your superstitious." The black jacket snickered, but I nodded.

"How you gonna get the foot of the bunny sweetheart?" Cockerell asked smirking. Jezebel glared and took out her knife and cut of the paw quickly and handed it to me.

"Like that." Cockrell just stared in disbelief. "Does anyone else want one?" she asked looking around. Three others took them and she stalked of to clean the carcass. I followed her to Capricorns house. She went behind it, as I went inside the church.

"Do want the meat or the fur?" I asked him, he nodded.

"The girl is tough, we need her, and you and Jezebel can give the cook the meat." Capricorn said from his 'throne'. "And give Mortola the fur."

I went behind the house and Jezebel had the meat in her hand. "We were told to give to the cook." She nodded, after we had everything taken care of I asked her what happened in the woods.

"Well," she began "After you left we stood there for like five minutes not making eye contact. I glanced up to him and he was having a silent argument with himself. I started to giggle, he frowned then we were just laughing. Then we followed a trail _ made. We walked for a while in silence then I saw the rabbit. I put my finger to my lips and he got the message I shot it quickly then we just came back." She explained the laughed, "Nothing really happened."

"Basta! Capricorn wishes to see you both in the church immediately." Mortola snapped. I nodded and pushed Jezebel through the door.

Capricorn had no showing emotion on his face, "It has come to my attention, from the reactions of the men; Jezebel is going to needing an escort, that's your new job Basta. And Basta, you are to take the princess on a daily walk to the river. "We both nodded and left. Jezebel glared at me, hey, I'm not that keen on the idea either, I might end up doing something stupid.


End file.
